MACS
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Une histoire folle et déjantée, avec plusieurs histoires célèbres réunies dedans : Harry Potter, la légende de Zelda, contes et légendes, Disney, Seigneur des anneaux etc... Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire tirée de vieux écrits totalement fous que j'ai retrouvé un peu au hasard. J'ai mis Harry Potter comme genre car je n'avais aucune idée. Mais HP n'est qu'une petite partie parmi de nombreux sous-genres !**

**Pour mon autre histoire, Kaamelott, c'est en cours !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois un pays très lointain et à la fois beaucoup trop proche pour la majorité des gens, où la magie et les choses extraordinaires relèvent du banal au quotidien et où il faut accepter que la logique n'y a pas sa place. Ce pays, où vous êtes sûrement déjà allé lors d'un rêve particulièrement curieux ou après la prise de substances illicites, voire les deux en même temps, a une particularité qui va vite vous sauter aux yeux : on ne s'y ennuie jamais !<p>

Ce pays, que je ne nommerai pas pour le moment (mais plus tard, soyez patient), connait de multiples histoires. Parmi celles-ci, je vais vous narrer l'aventure de Marie-Anne-Catherine-Sophie, surnommée M.A.C.S., une jeune adolescente de seize ans, qui n'avait rien de surprenant au premier abord, excepté son prénom, mais il en sera question plus tard, mais qui un beau jour se retrouva être au centre d'une histoire digne de son pays.

Il s'agissait de la rentrée scolaire dans un immense château d'apparence médiévale, avec plusieurs tours, avec un parc, un lac, une forêt interdite, un stade de sport et plein de trucs dans le genre. Il s'agissait d'un établissement scolaire (comment ça vous vous en doutiez ?) pour les jeunes. L'école s'appelait « Merlin l'arnaqueur », baptisé ainsi par le génial créateur et directeur de l'établissement en hommage en son génie (d'après les mots de la brochure de l'école).

M.A.C.S. effectuait donc sa rentrée au lycée. Elle avait hâte de reprendre les cours. Non pas pour les cours en eux-mêmes, la quantité de boulot ou pour les lieux. Non, pour pouvoir mat… Observer avec un grand intérêt les professeurs avec ses amies – et amis pour certains.

Elle est à peine arrivée que sa meilleure amie Gretel la rejoignit.

- Salut M.A.C.S. ! Comment ça va ?

- Très bien ! Je n'ai pas croisé l'ogre sur le chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici alors…

- Tu as de la chance ! Depuis que le grand méchant loup a pris sa retraite pour cause de dépression, son remplaçant d'ogre terrifie tout le monde, même la Sorcière le craint.

- Ah ! Les mioches qui parlent de la méchante de l'histoire ! Bravo ! Vous devez être nées, niveau âge mental maintenant ! railla Rouge, une grande fille en chaperon de la même couleur que son nom qui passant devant elles.

Rouge avait le même âge que les deux amies. Mais depuis leur plus jeune âge (trois and, lors de leur rentrée en maternelle plus précisément) elles étaient ennemies jurées. Peut-être que Gretel, qui avait déjà sympathisé avec M.A.C.S. suite à un évènement capital qui les avait liées à jamais (le vol d'une barre chocolatée à un autre camarade), s'était moquée de la jaunisse de Rouge, qui avait vu rouge et broyé du noir avant de rire d'un rire jaune et décidée de voir la vie en rose, ou en rouge.

Rouge leur jeta un dernier regard et s'en alla dans la salle de cours.

- Un jour, commença Gretel, je vais te la…

- Rien du tout ! coupa M.A.C.S. Sinon, comment va ton frère ?

- Euh, toujours en cavale.

- Ah…Attention ! L'Aveugle arrive !

Les jeunes filles s'écartèrent très vite. L'Aveugle, en effet, reconnaissable de loin grâce à ses lunettes noires et sa canne blanche, allait lui aussi dans la classe. Mais tout le monde l'évitait. Car quiconque le cognait ou parlait de lui sans le voir provoquait sa colère et il se défoulait sur la personne fautive.

De ce fait, tout le monde l'évitait, histoire de continuer à vivre.*

Les jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la classe et s'assirent. Leur professeur, Cretinus Dumbledore arriva.

- Soyez les bienvenus, jeunes gens. Pour commencer, je vais faire l'appel. Gretel ?

- Présente !

- Fait?

- … Il n'est pas là ! répondit Gretel.

- MACS?

- Oui ?

- Harry Cover?

- Manger 5 fruits et légumes par jours !

- Chaperon Rouge ?

- Magnifique couleur n'est-ce pas ?

- Bof. Aurore ?

- ... Zzzzzz.

- Frodon Sacquet ?

- Il y a erreur, moi c'est Frodo, il n'y a pas de 'n'.

- PPDA?

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire Petit Poucet d' Armorique comme tout le monde ?

- Prince Charmant ?

- Je suis là !

- Alors maintenant…

- Et moi alors ?

- Oh désolé Aveugle, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- Pardon ?!

- Rien ! Bien sûr que je t'avais vu !

- Ou pas, souffla Gretel.

- Stop ! Bon, on commence le cours ! Aujourd'hui, le thème est la bonne conduite. Si certains ne savent pas pourquoi Enzel n'est pas parmi nous, continua le prof, c'est par ce qu'il s'est mal conduit. En effet il a aidé Boucle d'Or à transformer la famille Ours en grenouilles. Or il est interdit de le faire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, car notre directeur Merlin m'a apprit une formule qui va vous supprimer votre bêtise : Abracadabra ! Que la bêtise disparaisse !

Et il disparut, laissant un porte-monnaie sur la table que le fameux Merlin l'Arnaqueur, directeur du lycée, s'empara, passant par là.

Le cours s'étant terminé plus tôt que prévu, les élèves se dispersèrent. M.A.C.S. en profita pour aller rendre visite au bibliothécaire, un ami de longue date son père qu'elle connaissait bien, Ganondorf Dragmire.

Mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle entendit un bruit étrange/quelconque derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna.

- Par la barbe de la mère… !

* * *

><p>*Si j'insiste autant sur le personnage de l'Aveugle, bah ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous verrez ça dans les chapitres suivants. Il en va de même pour les autres cités dans ce premier chapitre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que ça vous a plu !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Après une très longue absence, M.A.C.S. est de retour !**

**Oui, j'ai mis du temps, mais entre Kaamelott et ma vie IRL, je n'ai pas trop le temps, mais je me rattrape !**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em> Mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, M.A.C.S. entendit un bruit étrangequelconque derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna._

_– Par la barbe de la mère… !_

La jeune fille regarda horrifiée ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

– Mais quelle armoire horrible !

Effectivement, une armoire très laide se tenait devant elle. Mais M.A.C.S. n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Et lui frappa la tête.

– Aïe ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! se plaignait M.A.C.S.

Devant elle (car elle s'était retournée entretemps) se tenait la Méchante Sorcière. Qui la regardait, étonnée, une massue entre les mains.

– Tu n'es pas assommée ? lui demanda-t-elle. Comment ça se fait ?

– J'en sais rien, mais je vais avoir une de ces migraines ! Et pourquoi vous m'avez frappée ?

– Mais, pour t'assommer et te kidnapper, voyons !

– Mais vous êtes la Méchante Sorcière ! Vous jetez des sorts non ?

– Ah, oui, ce n'est pas bête ça !

Et la grande méchante de l'histoire (car oui, c'est elle, même si effectivement comme ça, on a un peu de mal à y croire) jeta un sort qui jeta la jeune fille dans l'inconscience.

La Sorcière kidnappait M.A.C.S. ! La méchante prend son balai magique et vole dessus toute la nuit. Elle arriva au pied d'une haute tour sans porte, avec uniquement une fenêtre tout en haut. Elle y mit M.A.C.S. et s'enfuit. En chemin notre adorable sorcière percuta l'Aveugle.

– Oh ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu !

- PARDON ?!

L'Aveugle tabassa la Méchante Sorcière et parti.

M.A.C.S. se réveilla et vit qu'elle n'était plus à l'école (au moins elle avait une excuse pour ne pas être présente physiquement en cours, la petite chanceuse) mais dans un lieu inconnu, une tour avec une seule pièce et une seule fenêtre, en plein milieu de nulle part, car il n'y avait que des pleines et des arbres, avec en bonus une rivière au loin.

– Alors, la Méchante Sorcière m'a kidnappée… Cool, mais je fais quoi là ?

Elle se retourna et vit qu'il y avait un ordinateur et tout plein d'objets technologiques derniers cris.

- Wahou!

Elle se connecta sur Facebook.

M.A.C.S. : J'ai été enlevée par la Méchante Sorcière et je suis séquestrée dans un lieu inconnu. C'est naze, mais au moins y a internet.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, on viendra la délivrer.

* * *

><p>A peine M.A.C.S. eut-elle postée ce statut que ses amis, toujours à l'école, se concertèrent. Ils étaient certes en cours, mais il s'agissait d'un cours de maths, donc ils pouvaient louper, car c'est nul les maths.<p>

– Il faut sauver M.A.C.S. ! déclara Gretel.

– Mais commentaire? demanda Harry Cover.

– Et bien, en la sauvant !

– Ce ne sera pas suffisant, dit Frodo. Il faut que nous soyons bien équipés pour y aller.

– Mais on n'a rien ! rappela P.P.D.A.

– On y arrivera ! encouragea Gretel. T'en penses quoi Aurore ?

- Zzzz ...

– Elle est d'accord avec moi ! Et toi Chaperon Rouge ?

– M'en fout complètement !

– Si on y va, tu vas pouvoir louper les cours.

– ... D'ACCORD!

– Et toi Prince Charmant ?

Celui-ci avait disparu.

– Zut ! dit Harry. On ne va pas y arriver !

– Si ! répondit Gretel. J'ai une idée. Je vais passer un coup de fil.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, quelque part dans le pays…<p>

Un lapin gambadait dans une forêt. Un chasseur et son chien surgirent de nulle part et s'apprêtèrent à l'abattre. Mais l'ogre passa par là.

– Ne touche pas à mon doudou ! cria-t-il.

Il prit le chasseur et le tua. Le chien en profita pour manger son ex-maître mais mourut peu après. On dira plus tard que la viande du chasseur était avariée.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais que va-t-il se passer ? M.A.C.S. va-t-elle être délivrée ? Que veut le Méchante Sorcière ? SUSPENSE ! RDV au prochain chapitre !<strong>


End file.
